A Curiosity of Snow Globes and Other Situations
by silentword
Summary: A series of drabbles provoked out of boredom. Focusing on Cameron, some future ones may have slight Cameron/John fluffiness
1. Snow globes

**AN: Random little drabble, I was bored. Please review**

Snow globes

Cameron studied the object in front of her, rechecking her visual database, she concluded that she had no record of it. It didn't appear to have a practical use despite her attempts to discover one

"Cameron, what are you doing with that?" John came in and grabbed a sandwich, looking bemused at what Cameron was doing

"What is it?" Cameron continued studying the strange object in fascination

"A snow globe"

"It doesn't have snow in it and a globe is a sphere"

John sighed and shook his head, "Give it to me"

Automatically Cameron handed it to him

John slowly tipped it upside down "You see?" he asked "It snows on the little house"

She looked at John, then at the snow globe "Do people live in the house?"

Cameron notices the sides of John's mouth twitch slightly before he replies "Yes, Cam. They do"

"Then they are a security risk, they must be terminated" heading for the snow globe Cameron reached out a hand to pulverise it

"Hey!" John grabbed it away from her "My Mum gave me that last Christmas!"

"It's a security risk"

John rolled his eyes, "Come on, time for school" he grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door (she allowing him of course)

Cameron glanced back at the snow globe as she exited the house _I'll deal with it latter_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"John?"

"Yeah, Mum?"

"Why was Cameron threatening the snow globe when I came home?"


	2. Sense of Humour

**AN: Please review**

Sense of Humour

Derek stared at the terminator across the breakfast table; Pure insanity in his opinion to keep that piece of metal hardware with them. Especially since she had already flipped out on them once, never mind that her chip was now 'fixed' she was still a danger, and now she was sitting there across from him blinking at exactly regular intervals

Derek checked his watch, _now_ he thought; and Cameron blinked

Derek smirked, so predictable

He leaned forward "Do terminators have a sense of humour?"

Sarah and John both paused slightly in what they were doing, obviously listening

"Terminators are programmed with an understanding of the human psyche; an understanding of humour is included" Cameron said in monotone

Derek smiled "Why did the chicken cross the road?"

Sarah and John hid smiles

"Why?" Cameron asked

"To get to the other side"

"That seems a reasonable explanation" she said thoughtfully

Derek rolled his eyes

John sat down at the table "Cameron, why did the chewing gum cross the road?"

Cameron looked confused "Chewing gum doesn't move"

"Because it was stuck to the chicken's foot" John announced triumphantly

Sarah sighed "Come on Cameron, we've got to go meet our contact"

Cameron stood and started walking out the door, then turning back she asked "Why did the terminator go out?"

"Why?" Sarah asked

"To terminate the target"

There was silence in the room, Cameron frowned "Why is no one laughing?"

Derek glowered at her from where he was sitting "It wasn't funny"


	3. The Kitten

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN: Review please? Please? I haven't had a single review despite a lot of hits. Even a :) or a :( will do.**

The Kitten

Sarah studied over the words on the wall, the artificial light reflecting strangely off the dried blood. Yet again she wished as she studied these words and names that the soldier had lived long enough to tell them what it all meant, _but_ she thought as she slowly walked back to the house, _I have wished for a lot of things. I wish Kyle hadn't died, I wish I could provide safety for my son, I wish…_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft meow. She spun around and saw Cameron holding a small grey kitten in her cupped hands.

"What are you doing with that?" Sarah demanded

"It's a kitten" the terminator said, staring at the tiny creature in her hands, Sarah resisted the urge to grab the kitten away from Cameron with some difficultly.

"I see that" she said coolly

"What's happening?" John asked as he and Derek entered the room. John spotted Cameron with the kitten and froze then relaxed "You didn't happen to steal that from the neighbour, did you?" he asked amusedly as he looked from his disgruntled Mum to the smiling Cameron.

"I found him" she said, staring almost fondly as the kitten

Derek snorted, "Just our luck" he muttered sarcastically.

Sarah came to a decision, "Get rid of it" she commanded the terminator, then seeing Cameron's expressionless face she added "I didn't mean to kill it, Cameron"

"And why can't we keep it?" John asked his mother defiantly, crossing his arms, Sarah frowned at him.

"You want the kitten?" she asked her son

"Yes" John said decisively, "I do too" Cameron added suddenly.

Unable to believe what was happening; Sarah agreed, "Fine, keep the kitten" ignoring Derek's disbelieving look. Cameron stroked the kitten softly then handed it to John; John laughed as it made its eager escape from Cameron,

"Kitten has sense" Derek said, earning himself a frown from John

"Do you want to hold him?" John asked and without waiting for a reply he handed the small kitten to a taken aback Derek.

Derek held the kitten in his large callused hands and smiled sheepishly as it started purring,

"They've all gone insane" Sarah muttered as she left the room.


	4. Emotions

**AN: Bit of fluff, review please. I'm begging**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Emotions

"Be nice" John hissed in Cameron's ear, her face blank as they followed John's new friend.

"You alright back there?" Sam turned and Cameron's face lit up into a beaming smile as he looked, "Cool".

The instant his back was turned was the instant her smile faded, John sighed, "He's a _friend_".

Cameron gave him the exact fake smile she gave Sam "I was nice"

John rolled his eyes and her expression returned to that of a comatose person. "You're nice to me" John muttered and of course Cameron heard him

"Well, that's because…" Cameron blinked and hesitated "Well, it's in my mission"

_Wait, Cameron hesitated? _"Since when do you change your words mid sentence? What were you going to say?" John demanded

"Just seemed like something I should do", she said and continued walking, faster until she caught up with Sam, "What music are you interested in?"

John frowned slightly as he watched Cameron chat with Sam; some emotion that he couldn't quite identify playing havoc with his mind. Cameron glanced over her shoulder and winked at John, John smiled thinly at her and watched as she was 'nice' with his new friend

_I'm not sure I like it _he thought before he shook the thought away and caught up with them himself.


End file.
